


Consequences

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When attempting to escape, make sure you are aware of the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

It wasn’t until First Aid got half way across the medbay that he realised he was not alone.

It was almost a full Earth minute (as he rebooted his systems to double check that he wasn’t having a glitch) before he accepted what he was seeing.

Approaching the berth he stared down at the patient. Or possibly victim, he amended.

It was actually a work of art. Ratchet, it had to have been Ratchet, no other mech would dare do such a thing in his domain, must have spent a fair amount of time on it.

In fact, First Aid would readily admit that he had no idea where to start on undoing it all.

“Not to be rude Sir, but what did you do?” First Aid asked rather tentatively.

"I was trying to escape. Obviously, it didn't work." The mech paused for a moment. "You couldn't let me up could you?"

First Aid tilted his head, remembering the lecture that Ratchet had given last time several bots had snuck out before they were fully repaired, and their subsequent return to medbay after dripping energon all over the rec room.

“I’m sorry Sir, I’m afraid I can’t help you.” If there was one thing that First Aid had learnt about healing it was that the medic was always right. “Next time perhaps you should listen to Ratchet.” He said with a small smirk hidden under his mask. He patted the Prime on one shoulder in a space not chained or welded to the berth and continued towards the office.


End file.
